Los elfos de Santa
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Es la vispera de navidad y Finlandia les contará una historia a Sealand y Ladonia, una sobre dos elfos de Santa, una que de historia no tiene mucho. -one-shot- -DeNor- -menciones de SuFin- -los summarys no son lo mio-


_**Pareja:**__ DenNor_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia y por tanto nada me pertenece, bla, blablá, se entiende_

_**Advertencia**__: Los elfos de Santa… y la verdad no estoy segura que pensaba al escribirlo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Era la noche antes de navidad y en toda la casa no se oía ni un ratón… bueno quizás no tanto, con dos pequeños niños con aspiraciones de naciones dando vueltas casi sin supervisión era de esperar que algo de ruido hubiese. De hecho si había que decir la verdad, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, durante esa época los padres trabajaban incansablemente era lo común que ocurriera, de hecho recién habían llegado a descansar hacia un par de horas.

-¡Mamá! ¿Nos contaras una historia de navidad antes de irte?-reclamaba el mayor, siempre era el más emocionado con la fecha.

-Esta bien Peter, ¿Cual quieres escuchar?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa revisando los libros infantiles que llenaban varias estanterías en el salón.

-Esas ya me las sé, debes tener una nueva

-¿Una que nunca les halla contado….?

-Si, como la de hace un año sobre como se conocieron los señores Claus

Tino sonrió al recordar eso, realmente no había sido un cuento, tan solo había modificado un poco la historia de como había conocido y comenzado a salir con Berwald. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tenía otra historia muy similar a esa.

-Ya sé…. Ladonia, ¿no quieres oírla también?

-…supongo-contestó como quien no quiere la cosa el pelirrojo pero apagando su consola de videojuegos al instante. Tino se sentó sobre un cojín junto a la chimenea y pronto los niños se le unieron.

_ Erase una vez en taller de Santa, hace no tantos años como ustedes pudiesen imaginar, un elfo bastante… hiperactivo, se podría decir. O quizás la palabra adecuada era travieso, le encantaba trabajar pero también gastar bromas y por eso mismo solía generar bastantes problemas a los demás._

_Ese día en particular le correspondía ayudar al esposo de Santa a preparar el trineo para la gran noche, sin embargo al poco rato de comenzar apareció de vuelta con una gran sonrisa. De esas que difícilmente significan algo bueno._

_-¡Ya acabé mi trabajo con la señora Claus!-anuncio orgulloso_

_-Simon, te he dicho que no lo llames así, ¿Seguro que lo terminaste?_

_-Me dijo que me largara en una manera muy difícil de negarse así que asumí que si_

_-Como me lo imaginaba… ¿Por qué no vas a la sección de peluches? Aun quedan muchos por hacer_

_-¡Usted manda jefe!- hiso una reverencia exagerada riéndose del pobre Santa pero este no se molestó, solo continuo con su trabajo mientras el elfo corría emocionado a realizar su siguiente tarea._

_La fabricación de muñecos de felpa ocupa una de las más grandes salas del taller, cientos y cientos de líneas de producción de todas las formas imaginables. Pero lo más increíble es que todos estos trabajadores son dirigidos por un solo elfo a cargo._

_-¡Lukas! ¡El jefe me dijo que ayudara aquí!_

_-Eres ruidoso y molesto... ve a los conejos, falta gente para rellenar._

_-¡A sus ordenes!_

_Aunque no lo pereciera, esos dos trabajaban realmente bien juntos, con toda su energía aquel elfo danés podía acelerar todo el proceso y las órdenes de su compañero noruego ayudaban a que además de fabricar muchos muñecos estos quedaran bien. _

_Llego el fin del día y no solo habían cumplido con la cuota del día, la habían superado con creces_

_-Buen trabajo- admitió de mala gana el encargado de la sección_

_-¡Lukas me hizo un cumplido!- comenzó a gritar el otro sumamente emocionado, se conocían de toda la vida y eso no había ocurrido con frecuencia. Hasta lo abrazó pese a que sabía que al otro no le gustaban las muestras de afecto_

_-Sigues siendo molesto-se quejó apartándolo- Mañana vuelve a trabajar aquí_

_El otro no sabia si era una orden o una petición, pero le hizo caso. De hecho se quedó en la sección el resto de la temporada y la noche de Navidad, justo después del despegue, en ese mismo lugar ocurrió un evento que muchos llevaban cientos de años esperando pasara._

_Ambos elfos eran los únicos que quedaban ahí, el resto ya se había ido a festejar, pero Lukas había insistido en asegurarse de que todo había quedado en orden. Revisaron cajas y apagaron maquinas, guardaron el material restante para el año siguiente. Todo parecía estar listo cuando el encargado notó algo extraño sobre su escritorio. Era un pequeño conejito de felpa rosa, lo sujetó extrañado, preguntándose si no había cometido un error al contar los regalos._

_-¡Feliz Navidad!- anunció el otro que desde una distancia prudencial observaba- es un regalo, para ti_

_-No es lo suficientemente adorable- estaba acostumbrado a criticar, ese era su trabajo en la fabrica. Sin embargo cuando el danés se retiraba triste del lugar pudo distinguir por el rabillo del ojo como ese elfo siempre serio y amargado abrazaba el muñeco con una sonrisa._

_Nadie supo que pasó después pero cuando Santa y su esposo regresaron de recorrer el mundo pudieron verlos caminar de la mano, de hecho hasta ahora nunca se los ha vuelto a ver separados_

-¿Los "elfos" son tíos Dinamarca y Noruega?

-Claro que no Peter, ¿Qué te dio esa idea?

-Los nombres, como se comportaban… y hay un conejo de peluche rosa en casa de tio Nor- Tino no pudo decir nada contra eso, no es que esperaba que los niños no lo averiguaran, solo que no preguntaran- ¡Esta noche le preguntaré a tio Den que ocurrió realmente!

-Eso fue lo que paso

-No pudo ser así de sencillo

-¿Sencillo? ¿Sabes cuantos años me tomé que siquiera aceptara un regalo de mi?- se quejó dramáticamente el danés que llevaba un rato recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Iba de la mano con el noruego que lucia una argolla plateada, Tino no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos así.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Yey! Un segundo fic navideño (con bastante retraso por que si bien lo tenia listo el 25 no me animaba a subirlo) por que amo el DenNor y tengo que aprovechar cuando se me ocurre algo con ellos (u.u me cuesta un poquito escribirlo)_

_Esto surgió de un headcannon que vi en Tumblr que decía que durante diciembre los nórdicos ayudaban a Finlandia en el taller de santa lo que me llevó a imaginarme a Berwarld como el señor/señora Claus y Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia como elfos. Pero también quería añadir a Sealand y Ladonia así que se me ocurrió lo de la historia. También hace tiempo que noto que Noru aparece en muchos fanart con un conejo rosa que realmente no recuerdo haber visto en el manga. Y bueno creo que eso es todo… quería añadir una parte donde años después Den le pidiera matrimonio a Nor en la misma sala del taller pero realmente no quedaba bien en ninguna parte así que tuve que conformarme con mencionar el anillo._

_Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero aun así espero que les halla gustado este fic súper random, no olviden dejar reviews ¡Bye!_


End file.
